He, the Mighty Emperor
by 4titude4ever
Summary: Manusia menjalani hidupnya dengan bebas. Kata kata itu hanyalah sekedar dongeng kanak kanak bagiku. Manusia tak akan bisa menjalani kehidupan mereka dengan benar benar bebas. Manusia menjalani hidup mereka dengan penuh aturan yang diatur manusia lain dan mengatur yang lainnya. Kini mereka lagi lagi mengaturku, memaksaku untuk melakukan sebuah pernikahan. AKASHIxREADER Monarchies!AU


A/N: Inspired from Reimei no Arcana, mungkin ceritanya bakal mirip itu sedikit sedikit, atau mungkin banyak, entahlah. Yang jelas nggak sama persis, karena saya nggak tahan sama cerita yang bikin sakit hati kayak gitu. Saya bilangnya gitu, tapi temen saya yang baca cerita cerita saya bilang kalo saya ahli bikin cerita yang bikin sakit hati. Oh, entahlah. Pokoknya saya akan berusaha keras memuaskan hati para Reader sekalian.

Dan kenapa saya bukannya ngelanjutin 'Wanna be Kuroko's Lover?' tapi malah bikin fic baru? Entahlah, mungkin karena keinginan saya buat nikahin Bang Akachin gak segera kesampean makanya saya wujudin di sini. Tapi tenang aja, buat yang nungguin#emangada?, fic yang itu masih lanjut kok~

* * *

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-  
He, the Mighty Emperor  
By 4titude4ever

Kuroko no Basuke  
©Fujimaki Tadatoshi  
No Profit gained by published this Story except Indivudual Happiness XD

Genre  
Drama, Romance, Supernatural, untuk saat ini.

WARNING!  
Monarchies!AU, OOC, Misstypo  
-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

1st Conflict.

.  
Reader's PoV

Tap, tap, alunan suara yang sedari tadi menggema di lorong luas nan hampa ini seiring aku melangkahkan kakiku di lantainya.

Seekor burung berkicau, melayang melewati pilar pilar yang menyangga lorong ini dengan indah dan pergi begitu saja, seolah Ia hanya sekedar lewat dan menyapaku yang kini tengah memiliki perasaan terombang ambing, pada saat aku seharusnya bahagia. Setidaknya begitulah yang kudengar. Seorang gadis layak untuk berbahagia di hari pernikahannya. Ya, hari ini adalah hari pernikahanku.

Aku agak menjinjing gaun putihku yang memiliki ekor menjulur yang tengah diangkat oleh para pelayan di belakangku untuk menghindari hal hal yang tidak dinginkan seperti tersandung. Hari ini sungguh melelahkan, begitulah hal yang tergambar di pikiranku semenjak aku bangun tadi pagi. Yang meski aku baru bangun lima jam yang lalu. Aku akan menikah hari ini, itulah hal lain yang juga tergambar di pikiranku. Ah, hari ini aku menikah, pada seseorang yang bahkan belum pernah kutemui sebelumnya. Sungguh menyedihkan.

"Tegakkan punggungmu." Ucap pengawasku saat aku hendak memasuki Aula pernikahan.

Pintu besar itu terbuka, menunjukkan sebuah ruangan yang tersiram oleh cahaya hangat mentari yang menembus masuk lewat langit langit kacanya yang berkilau. Sebuah garis merah membentang di tengah Aula itu, menghubungkan diriku, sang mempelai wanita dan mempelai pria di ujung sana, Sang Raja dari negeri ini.

Di deretan kursi pada bagian kanan Aula ini, duduklah Ayahanda dari sang raja, beliaulah yang mengatur pernikahan ini demi keuntungan pribadinya. Di sampingnya juga terduduk seorang wanita dengan parasnya yang menawan, Ibunda tiri sang raja. Sedangkan kursi kursi lain terisi oleh para menteri, petinggi, dan bangsawan terpilih yang diundang ke upacara hari ini. Orangtuaku? Entahlah, mungkin mereka datang, atau tidak. Aku tak akan dapat mengetahuinya.

Kini aku berdiri bersandingan dengan Sang Raja, mendengarkan rentetan kalimat suci seiring berjalannya upacara. Sesekali aku melirik ke arahnya, namun aku tak dapat melihat wajahnya dengan jelas disebabkan oleh tudung yang menghalangi pandanganku. Yang dapat kukenali darinya adalah aura miliknya yang sangat kuat, kokoh, arogan, namun hangat di waktu yang sama, dan juga perasaan bahwa orang yang akan menjadi suamiku dalam hitungan menit ini sangatlah luar biasa.

Beberapa menit telah berlalu. Kini kami dalam posisi saling berhadapan, dengan Sang Raja yang tengah menggenggam tangan kiriku. Diraihnya sebuah cicin bertahtakan batu Rubi yang indah, dengan lingkaran platinum sebagai tempat batu itu bertahta. Cincin yang berkilau di bawah sinar mentari tersebut kini tersemat di jari manis kiriku. Aku telah resmi menjadi Ratu dari negeri ini.

Sang Kaisar membuka tudungku, akhirnya aku dapat melihat wajahnya. Kedua bola matanya menatapku dengan tatapan yang susah untuk diartikan. Kedua maniknya, yang senada dengan warna surainya, menjelajahi kedua manikku, seolah ingin mencari tahu tentang diriku. Tapi tidak, aku tidak tahan, kedua manik itu memiliki warna yang membawa tragedi dalam hidupku.

.  
Akashi's PoV

Ayahanda selalu menuntutku untuk melakukan segala perintahnya dengan sempurna. Beliau menyuruhku untuk mempelajari berbagai macam seni dan mendapatkan berbagai macam gelar yang dapat mengangkat derajatku yang sudah cukup tinggi sebagai pangeran lebih tinggi lagi, setelah aku mendapat berbagai macam gelar, beliau menyerahiku tahta Raja di usiaku yang cukup muda. Kini beliau lagi lagi memerintahkanku untuk melakukan hal yang menurutku tidak berguna. Beliau memintaku untuk menikahi seorang gadis. Beliau berkata bahwa gadis itu akan berguna bagi kerajaan kami. Akan tetapi aku tak mengerti, gadis yang akan kunikahi itu berasal dari keluarga yang biasa saja. Apa yang akan dibawa gadis itu bagi kerajaan kami?

Saudara tiriku, Kagami, bahkan berkata bahwa Ayahanda hanya ingin menguji kesetiaanku dengan pernikahan ini. Kagami juga berkata bahwa setelah ayahanda selesai mengujiku, beliau akan membuang gadis itu dan menikahkanku kembali pada gadis dengan derajat jauh lebih tinggi dari gadis itu. Tentu saja aku tidak langsung percaya dengan perkataan Kagami, tapi bukan berarti aku menolak kemungkinan bahwa ayahanda akan melakukan hal hal itu. Lagipula, pernikahan dengan gadis yang berderajat rendah sama sekali bukan hal yang akan ayahanda lakukan.

Hari 'pernikahan' itu tiba, dan kini aku tengah menatap ke kedua manik gadis yang telah menyandang posisi sebagai ratu negeri ini sekaligus sebagai istriku sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Gadis yang tidak dengan mudah terbaca pikirannya.

"Kaisar, apa ada sesuatu yang aneh di wajahku?" Ucapnya seteleah beberapa detik terdiam dibawah tatapan mataku.

Tatapan matanya, tak dapat digambarkan, sama sekali tak memantulkan perasaannya, benar benar tak dapat dibaca. Aku tidak menyukainya.

Satu minggu setelah 'pernikahan'ku dengan gadis itu. Kami tak pernah bertemu lagi. Ia tetap mengurung diri di kamarnya bersama pengawal yang ia bawa. Aku tidak peduli, sejak awal 'pernikahan' ini hanyalah perintah semata, bukan kehendakku.

Sebenarnya, selain statusku yang berubah menjadi seorang 'suami', tak ada hal lain yang berubah dalam keseharianku. Pekerjaanku tetap seperti biasa dan gadis itu sama sekali tidak menggangguku. Tidak ada yang berubah, yang juga berarti hari ini aku tetap kehabisan tenaga seperti biasa.

"Aomine, aku akan pergi ke taman. Bereskan pekerjaanku yang telah terselesaikan." Ucapku pada pengawal pribadiku, Aomine Daiki.

"..hh.." seperti biasa, Ia menjawab dengan malas malasan.

Matahari sudah tenggelam beberapa jam yang lalu, lagi lagi aku menghabiskan waktuku dengan bekerja dan yang penting lagi pekerjaanku hari ini belum sepenuhnya selesai. Setelah ini aku harus kembali beke―

'BRUK' ―Sesuatu, tidak, sesorang jatuh ke pangkuanku…?

"Ah…" Ia merintih.

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku. Saat ini, aku tengah duduk di bawah sebuah jembatan batu yang menghubungkan satu kastil dengan kastil yang lain. Tempat ini adalah tempat dimana aku sering menhabiskan waktu istarahatku selama bertahun tahun. Aku sudah hafal seluk beluk taman ini dan hal hal yang terjadi di sekitarnya seperti dua pasang pohon cemara di masing masing ujung jembatan yang sangat tinggi namun tidak cukup tinggi sehingga hanya menampakkan ujung pohonnya saja kalau dilihat dari jembatan, lima ekor kelinci yang membuat lubang sarang mereka di akar pohon cemara tersebut, semak semak yang terawat di sekitar dinding kastil yang biasa kugunakan sebagai bantal saat tidur, juga kucing peliharaan juru masak yang biasa mendatangiku kalau aku beristirahat disini pada siang hari. Aku sudah mengenal semua yang ada di taman ini, tapi baru kali ini aku menjumpai kejadian dimana seseorang jatuh ke pangkuanku.

"..dimana..?" Ia membuka kelopak matanya perlahan, rupanya ia adalah gadis yang kunikahi tempo hari. "..Ah, Paduka Raja! Maaf, maafkan aku!"

Gadis itu segera membangkitkan dirinya dari pangkuanku dan meminta maaf. Pakaian yang ia kenakan bernoda dimana mana, noda akan air yang kotor.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau tiba tiba jatuh dan pakaianmu kotor seperti itu?" Tanyaku penasaran akan apa yang dialaminya.

"Eh? Ah, i.. ini, tidak, aku hanya ceroboh dan jatuh dari jembatan di atas sana.." Ia tersenyum. Tidak, lebih tepatnya memaksa dirinya untuk tersenyum, kali ini aku dapat mengetahui dirinya dengan mudah dan jelas, tidak seperti minggu lau.

"Hanya itu saja?" Aku bertanya curiga.

"Te- tentu saja, ada apa lagi?"

Aku menghela nafas. Kalau memang ia tak ingin menceritakannya padaku ya apa boleh buat.

"..Duduklah." Ucapku padanya yang sedari tadi― setelah bangkit dari pangkuanku― berdiri dengan canggung di hadapanku yang menyandarkan tubuhku ke diniding luar kastil.

"Ah, baik.." Ia kemudian duduk di sebelahku dengan jarak yang lumayan dekat.

Setelah itu, keheningan melanda kami agak lama. Aku tidak begitu peduli dengan hal itu, tapi sepertinya tidak dengannya. Sedari tadi dia mencuri curi pandangannya ke arahku, seperti pada saat pernikahan tempo hari, bedanya sekarang Ia terlihat seperti hendak menyampaikan sesuatu.

"Apa ada yang aneh di wajahku?"

"Eh?" Ia melonjak terkejut.

"Dari tadi kau mencuri pandangan ke arahku. Aku terganggu dengan apa yang kau lakukan."

"E.. Em.." Sepertinya ia memang hendak mengatakan sesuatu, namun bibirnya bergetar, begitu pula dengan tubuhnya, Ia tengah ketakutan.

Setelah kupikir pikir, wajar kalau Ia ketakutan. Siapa yang tidak takut kalau baru saja Jatuh dari ketinggian 15 meter? Aku mengamatinya dengan seksama. Bola matanya sedikit berair, batang hidungnya memerah, tangannya gemetaran. Sungguh, sebenarnya apa yang membuatnya jatuh dari atas sana?

"Hei, tatap aku." Perintahku padanya.

Segera setelah aku berucap, gadis itu menoleh ke arahku. Meski hanya sekilas. Ia langsung kembali menundukkan kepalanya segera setelah melihat wajahku yang berjarak kurang dari sepuluh senti dari wajahnya.

"Kubilang tatap aku." Ucapku lagi. Aku kesal. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada gadis ini? Dan kenapa dia tak mau menatapku? Apa wajahku begitu aneh sampai dia tak sudi melihatku? Aah, cepatlah patuhi perintahku.

Aku tak sepenuhnya sadar saat melakukan hal yang kulakukan selanjutnya, entah kenapa, aku meraih tangan mungilnya yang gemetar dan menautkan jemariku di antara jari jemarinya, apakah aku begitu penasaran akan apa yang terjadi padanya? Biarlah, yang penting sekarang tatapannya dengan sukses terkunci dalam tatapanku.

Ia terkejut, aku tahu itu. Tapi ia tak membiarkan perasaan itu muncul terlalu lama. Dengan segera, ia menenggelamkan rasa keterkejutan itu dan membalas tatapanku dengan datar. Dan sikapnya itu benar benar menggangguku. Aku membenci hal yang seperti ini.

Dia dan tatapannya, hal yang meruntuhkan kesempurnaan milikku

Reader's PoV

Sang Raja, Akashi Seijuuro-sama memaksaku untuk menatapnya. Memang kenapa? Apa dia tak peduli padaku yang tengah berada dalam kondisi aneh ini? Awalnya aku menurutinya, tapi tidak setelah mengetahui wajahnya berada dalam radius kurang dari sepuluh senti dari milikku dan memalingkan wajahku darinya. Dan dia lagi lagi menyuruhku untuk menatapnya. Tidak, tidak bisa. Karena entah kenapa, setelah melihat wajah sang raja dalam radius begitu dekat, jantungku bereaksi dengan aneh.

Kemudian sang Raja melakukan hal yang membuat reaksi jantungku yang aneh menjadi lebih aneh lagi. Ia, secara tiba tiba menautkan jari jarinya di antara jari jari tanganku yang tergeletak di tanah, membuatku menoleh padanya, dan secara otomatis terkunci dalam tatapannya yang tidak dengan mudah membiarkanku berpaling.

"Katakan, apa yang terjadi padamu." Ucapnya sambil memandangku lekat lekat, dan suaranya sekarang menggema di dalam kepalaku.

"..aku, aku hanya terjatuh." Ucapku berbohong sambil memohon dalam hati supaya dirinya berhenti membahas masalah itu.

"Aku tahu kau berbohong. Katakan yang sebenarnya padaku."

"Memangnya kau siapa?!" Ah, gawat. Pengendalian diriku runtuh. "Kau tidak berhak un―"

Ia kini meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibirku, yang dengan sukses membuatku terdiam.

"Aku berhak untuk mengetahuinya." Ia mengklaim. "Karena kau adalah Ratu negeri ini, yang berarti milikku."

Aku terdiam. Terlepas dari ketakutan yang kualami sekarang, aku memikirkan fakta, bahwa ternyata orang dengan kepercayaan diri tinggi seperti ini benar benar ada, maksudku, dengan percaya dirinya dia mengklaim orang yang baru dua kali ditemuinya sebagai milknya, meski itu benar, tetap saja..

"Siapa yang melakukannya padamu?" Ia menarik telunjuknya dari bibirku.

"apa? Tak ada yang melakukan apapun padaku, aku hanya jatuh, itu saja!" Aku segera berdiri, berusaha melarikan diri dari pria yang sedang memiliki rasa ingin tahu yang tinggi ini.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan bohong." Usahaku sia sia, jemari tanganku masih berada dalam tautan jemari tangannya, dan ia segera menarikku jatuh ke arahnya.

"Nona!"

Seseorang dengan suara yang kukenal mendatangi kami. Aku ingin menoleh ke arahnya namun sang Raja menghalangiku dengan tangannya dan tetap menyimpanku dalam jangkauan rengkuhan kedua lengannya.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya sang Raja dingin.

"Aku yang harus bertanya begitu. Apa kau tidak tahu siapa yang tengah berada dalam pelukanmu itu?" Aku bisa mendengar langkah orang itu mendekat. "Berani sekali kau menyentuhnya."

"Aku punya kuasa penuh untuk menyentuhnya. Aku adalah Raja negeri ini dan dia adalah Ratuku."

"ah.. rupanya kau Rajanya?" Orang itu semakin dekat dan dengan paksa menarikku dari Sang Raja. "Apa kau yakin kau pantas untuk menyebut dirimu sang Raja?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kise, hentikan ini!" Ucapku pada orang itu, Kise Ryouta yang merupakan pengawal pribadiku.

"Jangan ikut campur, nona." Kise memosisikan dirinya di antaraku dan Sang Raja. "Maksudku, apa kau mengetahui apa yang telah terjadi pada Ratumu ini, Paduka Raja?"

"Kise!"

"Para pelayanmu, dengan lancang menghina Ratu ini." Ucap Kise sambil megarahkan dagunya padaku. "Dan dengan santainya mereka mencelakai Ratu ini dan membuatnya terjatuh dari jembatan setelah menyiramnya dengan air kotor."

"Kise, Cukup!"

"AAH!" Kise langsung terduduk kesakitan di tanah setelah aku menarik ekornya. Benar, ekor. Kise adalah seorang sub-human, yang merupakan gabungan dari manusia dan hewan. Kise sendiri adalah sub-human anjing, dengan telinga dan ekor di tubuhnya.

"Paduka Raja, maafkan kelancangan kami, kami mohon diri!" Aku langsung berlari menjauh sambil menyeret Kise pergi dari tempat itu.

"Hei!" Sang Raja berusaha mengejar kami, tapi sepertinya Ia mengurungkan niatnya setelah beberapa pelayannya datang untuk menghimbau bahwa Ia masih memiliki banyak perkerjaan menunggu. Yah, paling tidak aku bisa pergi sekarang.

***  
"Nona, tadi itu sakit sekali-ssu!" Kise protes sambil tetap memgangi ekornya.

"Maaf, Kise." Aku mengelus rambut keemasan miliknya. "Aku terpaksa melakukannya.."

"Kenapa-ssu? Aku kan hanya ingin mengatakan yang hal yang menimpa nona, kenapa dihentikan-ssu?"

"Sudahlah, Kise. Aku sudah tidak apa apa.."

"Tapi-ssu, Nona menerima perlakuan begitu karena menikahinya, kan? Padahal nona sama sekali tidak pernah ingin melakukannya."

"Hm.." Aku memainkan telinga Kise dan tersenyum. "Tak apa Kise, ini lebih baik daripada tinggal di rumah itu."

"Mananya dari dilempar dari ketinggian baik-ssu?"

"Entahlah," Aku menaikkan pundakku sedikit sebagai respon.

"Aaah, ini semua karena orang itu-ssu!" Kise berdiri dan mensejajarkan wajahku dengan wajahnya dan melingkupi wajahku dengan tangannya yang besar nan hangat. "Nona, apapun yang terjadi, aku akan melindungimu, meski itu memerlukan nyawaku sebagai korban."

"Jangan bicara begitu," Aku meletakkan tanganku di atas punggung tangannya. "Tetaplah bersamaku, itu sudah cukup."

"Tentu saja, aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu." Kise membuatku tersenyum oleh kata katanya.

"…terima kasih, Kise."

…..to be continue?

* * *

A/N: Yo~ Udah lebaran, ya? Udah dapet THR, angpao, galak gampil, amplop, dan sebagainya? Kalo udah bagi bagi ya#duakkk/DOR/plak/Crash/boom

Nah, mumpung udah lebaran, Author ingin mengucapkan mohon maaf sebesar besarnya terhadap siapapun yang merasa pernah Author ini nistai, terhadap para reader maupun Author yang belum sempat saya sapa, para reviewer yang mau maunya menyupport saya, maupun para idividu yang bersedia membaca fict saya. Mungkin seharusnya saya berterima kasih, bukan meminta maaf, tapi keduanya tidaklah buruk. Jadi saya di sini berterima kasih sekaligus minta maaf.

Btw, ada yang bersedia Betain saya gak? Kayaknya kok bahasa saya berantakan. Yang terakhir, review ya? HAHAHAHA


End file.
